


Solangelo prompts

by Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts, honestly just a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace/pseuds/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace
Summary: A collection of solangelo oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which one hogs the blanket?

Usually, Nico could deal with Will Solace stealing the blanket. It happened almost every night, and it was pretty impossible to get back, so just accepting it was usually the best bet.

He found, however, that just accepting it was not easier, when it was the middle of winter, and it was  _snowing_ outside, for the gods' sakes. With any other person, he could have just given it a tug, maybe woken them up. And they could always go back to sleep.

But the case with Will Solace was not that simple. He was so hopelessly tangled that a gentle pull would probably land up with him unraveling and rolling over the side of the bed, onto the floor. And besides, he was such a light sleeper that even a slight nudge would've woken him.

And for Will Solace there was no such thing as just going back to sleep. No, Will Solace stayed up for hours afterwards and  _talked_.

If he heard "Hey, Neeks, do you think fish actually know they're fish? Like what if we're all fish and we just don't know it?" in the middle of the night  _one more time_.

Just getting up and getting a blanket was not an option. Even if he could get out of bed carefully enough, Will's grip on him was far too tight to allow escape.

Nico groaned, why did he insist on sharing a blanket with Will, even if he knew he'd have to suffer this.

It was not the first time this had happened. It wasn't even the first time this had happened  _this week_. He internally cursed himself for his terrible decision-making. He internally cursed Will Solace.

His boyfriend's grip wasn't even enough to warm him up properly. He internally cursed New York for being so cold. So cold... He then proceeded to dedicate his next few hours to trying to wriggle out of Will's grip. Every time the other boy stirred, he froze, holding his breath until his boyfriend started snoring again.

* * *

He managed to make two inches. It'd only taken him half an hour's worth of shuffling. Bit on the bright side,(literally) the sun was just just beginning to peek over the horizon. Will usually woke up round about now anyway, so Nico was debating waking him up right about then, when the other one sat and, stretched and yawned.

"You're up early."

No comment.

"Oh, hey, I stole the blanket again. It was really cold last night, why didn't you just wake me?"

Nico had to make a conscious effort not to murder his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking and kissing don't mix

Nico wasn't sure why or how they started baking. He was pretty sure he couldn't remember what, either. All he knew was that they were halfway through, and the flour packet was completely empty. It had been used for baking... well, a little. The rest was from Will deciding it was a good idea to flick flour at him, and to chanllenge him by not expecting him to dump half the packet over his head. Needless to say, that pretty much triggered a full scale flour war. And later, Solace claiming that he was so pale, he couldn't even see the flour on him.

He glared," Well sorry I don't like my skin a healthy shade of skin cancer."

"Nico, you can't argue with a med student about how bad lack of sunshine is for you."

"I can try."

"Well, you're making a valiant effort, but you're not winning."

He flicked sugar in the general direction of the blond.

"Fine, then, argue your point."

"I-" he opened his mouth, then closed it. Then very smoothly settled for flushing red,"shut up."

Solace snorted. It was kind of adorable, but that's not the point.

"You're distracting me on purpose."

He fluttered his eyelashes ridiculously," I have no idea what you mean."

"Sgobbone," he said under his breath.

"What, does that mean, 'you're amazing, Will'?"

"Now why would I do that? The last thing your ego needs is inflation."

"Pssh, I'm so humble, it's one of my many, many good qualities."

Nico just snorted and walked over to open the oven to check on whatever it was they were baking. Will swatted his hand away.

"There's no way it's done yet. So, if my ego doesn't need inflating, you had to compliment me in Italian?"

"No," he flushed," it basically means 'dork'."

He tried to use checking the oven again as a means of escape, but Will slapped his hand away again.

"Awww, Death Boy. Well, seeing as you're so free with compliments,I know a great way to pass the time," the blond wiggled his eyebrows.

Nico rolled his eyes practically back into his skull. But the effect was ruined by him blushing more furiously than he had or ever would in his life. (Probably even in his afterlife)

It was Will's turn to flush furiously.

"No, no no, not like that!"

There was a stretch of awkward silence while Nico tried, and unfortunately failed, to melt into the kitchen floor.

He managed to actually open the oven door. What ever it was, it was still definitely uncooked. Or maybe it was meant to look like that? He took out a fork and scooped out some of the batter. Solace snapped back into action and glared.

"Death Boy, how many times have I told you that you're going to get salmonella?"

"Maybe about fifty times. And that's just today."

"You were trying to eat the uncooked batter."

He shrugged," salmonella just tastes too good."

Nico sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Whatever it was was taking far too long to bake.

"I know a way to-" he scrunched up his face, trying to phrase it in a way that didn't sound dodgy.

He decided to put Will out of his misery.

"Don't think too hard, your brain isn't used to being used, especially not that much."

"Hey!"

He had to go up on his toes. Will snickered.

"It's not my fault you're far too tall," he glowered.

"Admit it, Death Boy, you're short. What are you, like, 5'2?"

"Actually, I'm 5'4."

Solace held up his hands in a very facetious defeat. He sighed, and stretched up again, circling Will's neck and touching their lips together. What? He he'd had to do it before Will got so annoying he lost the urge. Not that that had ever happened, annoying as he got.

* * *

Apparently, they ended up passing too much time. The smoke set off the smoke alarm, and although there wasn't too much damage, the fire department came in. If they weren't already annoyed by that little fact, the dude in uniform himself looked disapprovingly at the traces of flour on Will's black wrist band and Nico's black everything.

"You're lucky nothing too bad happened," he said  _lucky_  like he really wished his call hadn't been a waste of time, and that misfortune had fallen upon them.

"You know, flour is  **extremely** flammable. On a gun powder level," he continued,"by all rights, it should have been much worse."

He gestured to all the flour spilled over the floor, counters, some had even ended up on the ceiling.

"I, uh- whoops," was all Will provided.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompts! Please send more, the more inspired I am, the faster this fic updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the guitar

 

 

Apparently, Solace thought that the sword-fighting arena was a great place for playing guitar. Good acoustics? Was that even a thing? Nico wasn't sure, so he decided to keep his mouth (brain?) shut. Didn't Gandalf say something about wise people knowing to keep their mouth shut when talking about something they didn't know? Was-

 _Focus._  That was a luxury mortals without ADHD had. Something Nico usually tried, and mostly succeeded in having. That was, apparently, unless Solace happened to be-

Jason almost landed the blow with his  _Gladius_ , snapping Nico back to attention. He swung up his Stygian Iron at the last moment, putting all of his effort into pushing Jason's weapon back. It didn't help that Grace had the height advantage, but Nico's pride (especially since it involved his height, or lack thereof, was involved) kept him from admitting defeat so easily. Well, as long as he stacked up enough hubris to make up for all the extra feet difference between him and, well, everyone else. And-

Annnd, he'd gotten himself distracted again. Jason applied strengthened his grip, putting all of his effort behind his weapon. Nico's sword went flying. The other boy pointed his at Nico's chest, right over the heart. But Jason being Jason, he didn't look too gloaty, (Was that even a word?) he simply lowered his  _Gladius_.

Nico looked up, " Can we do it one more time?"  
"Sorry, Neeks."

Nico was probably just as surprised as anyone else would be when he didn't protest to being called that.

"I would, but I promised Piper I'd meet her by the lake in ten minutes. Besides, you're distracted, I think you should deal with the source, don't you?"

He 'discreetly' pointed over to Will Solace,who was still there, the guitar in use. Solace looked up and waved enthusiastically, which, of course, made the skeletal butterflies work in overdrive.

It struck him how much things had changed over the war with Gaea. If someone had told his past self that in one year from then, things would be really looking up; that he'd actually enjoy being at Camp Half-Blood, that he spent more time sparring and talking with, actually enjoying the presence of other, living, breathing demigods, that he hadn't wasted any more time with ghosts since he'd gotten back from his quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge... At most, he would have laughed in their face, and at least, he wouldn't have believed them for a second.

Stubborn and annoying as he was, Solace'd had a decent point. And he owed at least a small portion of all of this to the blond, for finally getting through his thick skull that it wasn't so bad here, that people didn't hate him as much as he thought they did.

In fact, quite the opposite. Nico wasn't really one to acknowledge it when he was wrong, but he had to admit, Will had been quite right. And maybe, yes, he himself had been... less right.

"Nico?"

He startled back, hand automatically reaching for his sword hilt. He quickly moved it to hook his fingers into one of the belt loops in his jeans, next to where his Stygain Iron was sheathed, like that was fooling anyone. But at least Will's concerned doctor expression diluted a little.

"You play?" he gestured to the instrument on Will's lap.

He could've slapped himself.

 _Really Nico, 'You play?'.Of course you went for asking the immediately obvious_ , he mentally chided. But it was the first thing he could think of.

"Yeah. Not sure if I'm any good, but I play anyway," he gave a lopsided grin.

Nico stared like an idiot for what felt like far too long, before he looked away, flushing. Thank the universal forces, Will was looking down at the guitar, plucking out a few chords, and not at the red Italian.

Now that said Italian Venetian was much closer, he could actually hear what Solace was playing. Some Indie-sounding song. And another. Nico was reaching his limit when he started on a country song. Yes, he was way too attractive for his (or anyone else's) own good, but whether he was worth sitting through a country song for was questionable. In fact, he spent so much time playing mental ping pong about that very subject, that the end of said song came before a decision did. Nico didn't think he could take it anymore. He stretched out an expecting hand to Will, which probably wasn't the mos polite thing in the world. But hey, if his people skills had been non-existent for all fourteen years of his life, he could hardly expect them to magically appear just because Will Solace happened to be in his immediate area. Solace probably had more than enough people skills for the two of them, anyway. He took the hint and handed over the instrument, exchanged from a pair of perfectly tanned hands to, well, a leaning-more-to-the-unhealthy-pale-side pair of hands.

"You play?" Will repeated his opener.

Way to rub it in, Solace.

"No idea, actually."

"Well, you know, you sort of need the chords in order to play, anways," Will grinned.

Nico looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his significantly more pink face, "Oh...right."

He took the guitar back.

"Please don't tell me you're going to start another 'I pick up chicks with my tractor and defend the exsistence of the confederate flag' song."

"Not a fan of country? Well, what do you suggest?"

"Uhhh, is Panic! At The Disco a music genre?"

"No, it is not. So I happen to play guitar, and you don't. That's very convenient, actually," he shaped his fingers on the bridge," this is a minor."

They sat out there for what must have been an hour, and Nico decided that maybe country wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing against country, Nico just seemed to be pretty against that type of thing in BOO, so I included that.
> 
> And, as always, please send me prompts in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth curse

He headed off in the direction of his cabin. After a thrilling game of Capture the flag, Nico had stayed behind to talk to a younger camper. He'd changed so much since the end of the war with Gaea that sometimes he even surprised himself. After several minutes of walking, the trees began to thin, and he could hear the muffled sound of raised voices. As he broke through the last layer of foliage, he was able to make out what they were saying.

"You did it, Stoll, I know it was you!"

"I didn't! I swear!"

He recognised the distant figures of Lou Ellen and one of the Stoll brothers, standing across the clearing. He was too far away for Nico to do anything more than speculate which one it might be.

"I thought you'd changed since your brother left for college, but apparently you've gone straight back to your old ways."

"Lou, it wasn't me. I swear."

Nico, sensing trouble, reflexively coiled one hand tightly around the hilt of his sword. He took a few stealthy steps forward, ready to intervene should the need arise. This could get ugly, fast.

He could see them clearly now as he stood back to watch from a discreet distance. No matter how much he'd changed, he still wasn't one to get tangled up in someone else's business unless he had to.

"If you refuse to tell the truth of your own accord, then maybe I can make you!"

She muttered something under her breath, too low for Nico to hear. Although, he had a sneaky feeling that it was some kind of incantation. It all happened at once.

He ran forward, intent on stopping her before she could get to the end.

Then the sudden rush of air as something, or someone, sped past him. He could almost swear that he'd heard a sound like mischievous laughter.

A flash of green light, speeding towards him. He just stood there; a deer in the headlights- frozen.

Eyes wide with shock and the grim certainty that this could not end well.

A split second of Lou's horror-struck face, pale with the knowledge of what she'd just done.

Vision filled of nothing but glaring brightness.

Dark.

Nothing.

Then white, blinding white everywhere.

Nothing.

White.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Black.

Someone was shaking his arm. Nico groaned and rolled over, swatting whatever it was with one hand lazily. The shaking continued.

"Sleep," he moaned.

"Nico."

"Ughhhhh."

"Nico."

He knew that voice from somewhere. Groggily, the gears in his mind began to turn as he lay there, trying to work it out and go back to sleep at the same time.

Wait. He did know that voice.

His mind clicked with recognition, and he sat bolt upright. The regret came instantly after.

"Woah, headrush."

A concerned hand was placed on his shoulder, steadying him, "Careful."

"Solace? What are you doing here?"

He laughed lightly and sat down on the edge of Nico's bed, "I think I should be asking you that question."

Nico looked around at the familiar whiteness. White walls, white sheets, white tiled floor. Will interpreted his look and nodded.

"You're back in the infirmary again. You know, when I discharged you, I didn't expect you to back so soon. I thought I'd at least had a few weeks. Did you miss me that much?"

"Can you stop?" Nico winced. "You're making me uncomfortable."

The words came unbidden to his lips.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, "I didn't mean to say that."

Will gave him a look, then stood to pick up the clipboard from the desk next to the bed.

"Actually, that's to be expected. You got hit with a truth curse."

"And here I was, thinking I was done with all of this mythology shit," he cringed, then frowned. He couldn't stop the sentence from spilling out of his mouth.

Will just smiled.

"Yeah, hilarious, isn't it?" Nico groaned. "How long is this going to last?"

Infuriatingly, Will's smile only got wider. "We aren't sure yet. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"I bet you're just loving this. Ugh, this whole verbal diarrhea thing is getting old fast."

Will grinned, "Actually, I think I prefer you this way. You definitely talk more, for starters."

"Can you not with the flirting right now?" Nico awkwardly cleared his throat, then took a deep breath before continuing. "So, um, what happened?"

"I didn't quite catch the whole story- Lou Ellen was pretty hysterical when she dragged you in here. Apparently you got in the middle of a fight between her and Connor Stoll. She'd meant to hit him with a truth curse, but he dodged and it hit you instead. It had gathered a bit of momentum by that point, and it knocked you over. You hit your head."

"That explains the gods-awful headache."

Will smiled once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot, "Well, the light concussion, plus the fact that being hit by a curse definitely does a number on you. You finished half our supply of ambrosia, and been unconscious for about a day. Oh, and you have a gash on your arm. Not sure how that happened. Like I said, didn't get the whole story."

Nico inspected it, then shrugged, "I've had worse."

Will snorted almost violently,"Okay, tough guy. ' 'Tis but a flesh wound', I get you."

Yeah, he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I have no idea how to respond to that."

But Will already turned away, busying himself with Nico's blood pressure and other doctor-y things. He was well familiar with the way that he went into auto-pilot, heedless of anything that wasn't medical. It didn't bother him- quite the opposite- and maybe that was why Will was such a good healer.

One absent, half grin (seriously what was with that?) told Nico he'd some version of that that out loud.

"Ugh, it's like there's a leak in my head."

His gaze flitted around the bland white room, absently looking for any splash of colour (and anything to distract him)other than white of the walls, the deep brown of the ceiling beams, or the baby blue of the bed sheets. Finally, it settled on the window, or rather, what was happening outside the window. Like always, it was bright and sunny. A couple of campers were lazing around on the grass outside and talking amongst themselves. He latched his focus onto that, trying to ignore the running commentary that slipped like water through the cracks between his lips. Halfway across the field, one camper, likely from the Aphrodite cabin, was very clearly flirting with one of the water nymphs. It went back and forth with interest (the camper) and disgust (the nymph) until finally, he ended up rejected and completely soaked, with the nymph nowhere in sight.

He was brought back (once again) by a hand on his shoulder, and the talking cut short in surprise.

"Can you just, ya'know, carry on doing that. Startling me. Maybe if you give me a heart attack the curse will be stop."

"I just want to do some blood tests," Will said almost apologetically

."Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," he said as he stuck out his arm," I think you've taken about half my body weight of blood by now.

I'm just going to go ahead and stare out the window again."

Hey, the grounds are pretty empty right now. Do you think they're doing something? Like a camp activity or something. Anyways, it's really nice. Quiet. Well, aside from me. In a picturesque, green, grass and blue skies way. Like a postcard, almost."

The slight breeze ruffled through the trees and the muted sound of bird calls echoed back to him. He was so at peace for those few moments that he barely noticed the dull pain of the needle stick into his skin.

Before he knew it, Solace stopped, almost abruptly so, and clapped his hands his hands against his shorts.

"Seriously, you've gotta stop doing that."

"Oh, sorry. All right, I think I'm about done. We'll keep you in for a couple more hours for observation and then you can go back. Let's see... ," he ran a finger down his clipboard, "I should be on my last shift right about then."

"Oh please no," he said and then winced, "That came out wrong."

Will shrugged it off. As he was almost halfway out the door, he stopped and turned,"Oh, hey, try to get some rest. It'll help, trust me."

He gave Nico an easy smile and then headed off.

"Oh gods he's adorable," Nico said, way too loudly.

The Apollo camper pretended not to hear, but by the way Solace's ears turned red, he most definitely had.

"I'm guessing you heard that."

Nico sighed. Only five hours or so left to go.

He decided to take Will's advice. He shifted under the covers and closed his eyes, "At least I don't talk in my sleep."

When he woke up again, his headache was even worse. He hadn't thought it possible, but here he was, feeling every sound like it was drilling into his skull. His head was pounding and even though it was dark out the infirmary lights and white walls hurt his eyes. Thinking hurt, everything hurt.

Will stood up from the chair next to Nico's bed -Probably waiting for him to wake up- and handed him a glass.

"Yeah, that's a pretty standard after a concussion. Here, drink this. It should help."

Nico propped himself up on one elbow and wrapped his fingers around the glass gratefully, his throat felt like a desert, and the surface felt cool in his hands, even as the top of the liquid appeared to be steaming. He took a sip, cautious not to spill even a drop. Almost instantly, it filled his body with golden warmth. It tasted like Christmas, like the torrone his mom used to make; wonderful. He remembered the way he and Bianca pestered his mom all day, 'Is it ready yet?'. Until finally, she set the dish on the table and gave them the first two pieces, like always: 'And no more until dessert'.

After about half the glass, he was already feeling better, if a bit fuzzy.

Will looked up at him, face shining with cordiality,"You know, I kind of feel like I'm eavesdropping. Because you're not saying any of this, it's just slipping out."

"I kind of hate it."

"Well," he ventured, "For me, it tastes like kind of like Texas, back when I was a kid- the nectar, I mean- If that makes any sense."

"It does."

They shared a silent moment.

"You're so... considerate. And you're nice, but you have a personality. Like, you're nice but you're stubborn and strong. That's why I've had the biggest crush on you since that whole Gaea thing."

"Aah, um...I see."

Nico's face immediately turned red, but somehow not as red as Will's.

"Of course, you don't feel the same way. Why would you? Ugh, where is the sea when you need to return to it?"

"Maybe we should talk about this when you aren't spewing out everything you think?" Will suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to awkwardly agree and just avoid you, hopefully for the rest of my life. Actually, if you could just forget that I said anything, that would be great. I'll leave now."

He got off the bed and hurried off before he could say anything more. His headache beat against his frontal lobe with every step, punishing him further.

"Damnit, Lou Ellen! Why would you even know that curse? Ugh, I've learned my lesson; never talk to people ever again."

He'd gotten about halfway when he heard pounding footsteps down the hall not far behind him. Nico tried to pick up the pace a little. Unfortunately, after sleeping for the better part of a day, his legs felt about as solid as noodles and the pain that ricocheted around his skull certainly didn't help matters.

By the time Will caught up with him, he'd already accepted his fate. Solace stopped in the doorway, arms crossed.

"You know, you're doing a spectacular impression of a parent who's just caught their kid sneaking out to a party right now."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, even if it was just a little, and Nico wondered (aloud, of course. Because the Fates had apparently decided that he hadn't suffered enough)if the curse may not be all that bad after all.

"I know you just said something you didn't mean to say, and you regret it and everything, but you can't just run away from all your problems."

"I can and I will... I meant that as a joke. Or thought that as a joke. Ugh, this is confusing."

Will sighed, "You had the sense not to shadow travel, at least.

But still. I still hadn't discharged you yet, that was stupid of you. Really stupid, and irresponsible."

"Wait, what? Are you actually serious right now?"

"Of course I'm serious. It's procedure. Believe it it not, there's actually a reason for final check-ups. To, you know, check-up on things. Make you're it's safe to discharge you and that you're not going to burst into flames the minute you get back to your cabin. This curse sucks, I get it. But I think your health is a little bit more important."

"Yeah, well, I'm healthy enough to argue, so will you please just let me go back to my cabin so I can bask in my humiliation in peace?"

"Trust me, you're always healthy enough to argue. And I'm speaking from experience here," he gave a long sigh, as if gathering enough strength to say the next sentence, " and... I feel the same way. But I want you to say it because you meant to, not because of some curse. You can go back to your cabin now."

He walked away, leaving Nico to stand there, dumbfounded, as he processed what he'd just heard.

Two weeks later

"Hey Lou," Connor started, "I heard di Angelo and Solace got together. Apparently something happened while he was in the infirmary after accidentally getting hit by your truth curse."

She smiled widely, "Yeah, he was definitely in the right place at the right time."

"It happened so perfectly, you'd almost say it was planned."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cosplay meet cute

Nico tapped his foot anxiously. The heel of his shoe made a satisfying clicking noise against the slick tile. He was probably annoying everyone around him, but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help flipping out his phone and checking it for the umpteenth time.  
He couldn't help scanning his eyes over the room yet again.

For all his efforts, he was rewarded with a withering look from a girl across the room. He mouthed an apology and settled for tapping his fingers against his knee instead.

Percy was officially twenty minutes late.

It was the hottest time of year and Nico was seriously regretting his choice of costume. He'd gone with a black toga, secured with a skull pin over the shoulder, thrown over his usual dress of jeans and a shirt. It was hopelessly stuffy and he could really do with some fresh air. Maybe Percy was already outside, waiting for him.

He decided to give it five more minutes.

To distract himself, he looked over the fellow cosplayers spread throughout the hall. There was a guy carrying around a 'free hugs' sign, two Spider-Man costumes (Nico resisted the urge to yell "Mr Stark I don't feel so good"), an obligatory Deadpool costume, and a cute blond talking to a Stormtrooper in the corner.

He sighed and got to his feet.

Once outside, the cool air instantly lifted his spirits. But checking the time and lack of messages on his phone sent them crashing down again. Thirty minutes. Still no sign of Percy.

"Mythomagic, huh," came a sudden voice behind him.

It was the cute blond he'd noticed earlier.

"That game for nerdy shut-ins?" he continued.

Nico frowned.

"That game was my childhood."

He had an easy grin that was infectious. Nico found the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, despite himself.

"And you...?" Nico finally spoke up.

The other boy put on a mock-offended expression: "Obviously I'm Persephone."

Nico turned back towards the railing to hide the pink tinge to his cheeks.

Hades and Persephone.

"That's not a card," he mumbled.

Then he froze, realising how rude that must have sounded.

The other boy just grinned again,"It totally should be though."

Nico half turned, leaning against one elbow. The other boy was still smiling at him.

"Okay, okay. This costume is totally just because I had a flower crown and a sheet."

Nico smiled again. He decided that he really liked this boy.

"Well, I think it's a perfectly good Sailor Moon cosplay."

"What, I-"

"It's Nico, by the way."

"Will."

Nico closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze ruffle his hair.

His pocked chimed.

This better not be a false alarm, he thought to himself.

Will's gaze fixed purposefully on the horizon as Nico opened the text from Percy.

'Hey sorry, I'm not going to be able to make it- P'

Fifty minutes. His frown deepened.

Will spoke up again; "You waiting for someone?"

"I was," he mumbled.

"Screw it," said the other boy. There was an edge to his voice that seemed out of character.

He motioned with a hand to Nico, "C'mon, I have a group of friends inside. I'll convince them to be nice."

* * *

Two hours. Nico couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in Rome for the past few days. Naturally, I had to drag Solangelo into it.

"So this is Rome," Nico announced. "Stay close to me and try not to look like a tourist."   
Will glanced around, eyes flitting from building to building. He looked like a kid who'd just been gifted a mountain of presents.   
"So what words do I need to know?"   
"Cazzo."   
He stopped and gave Nico a look.   
"Fine, fine. Well the words you'll want, _Sunshine_ -"   
Will stuck out his tongue.   
"Mature- Would be ' _Scusi_ ', and ' _Grazie_ '."   
"What's good morning?"   
"Bonjourno."   
He repeated the word, utterly butchering it in the process.  
"...How about I do the talking, Solace."

* * *

"So, Death Boy-"   
They were walking along the street, weaving in between passers-by. A man leaned against a wall blew a puff of smoke at them as they passed. Nico stopped to flip him the bird, then had to stop when Will grabbed his arm and pulled him away.   
"Scusi," Solace called to him apologetically. "My boyfriend is _la idiota_."   
Nico huffed.   
"Conceivably, the only part of that sentence he understood was you calling him 'the idiot'."   
" _As I was saying_ , di Angelo,"he continued, "I want the full Italian experience. What do you recommend?"   
"Well, Rome is great if you're religious or if you like old things. So as a devout heathen, it's got all of my favourites. How about we start with the water fountains? That's fairly Roman."   
"Okay."   
He grinned adorably. Nico couldn't stop himself from leaning upwards kissing him on the cheek.   
"I know, I know. I'm irresistible," he fluttered his eyelashes ridiculously.   
They came to a halt a few feet from a fountain.The water gurgled out continuously and ran out onto the ground.   
"I'm so glad you did that," Nico let go of his hand and walked closer to the fountain.   
"So that I feel way less guilty about doing this."   
He plugged the stream of water with a finger, causing it to squirt out from the top and directly onto Will.   
He yelped in surprise and stepped backwards.   
"You're dead, di Angelo. For that, I'm dragging you through all the religious buildings and speaking Italian terribly."   
Nico very maturely pouted.   
Will really was rubbing off on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a whole serious of them in Italy, but with my procrastinating ass, I doubt I'd get too far. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TV shows aren't accurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thanks for the adorable reviews. I swear they make me grin like an idiot.

If Nico were to give out one piece of life advice, it would be to  _never_ watch medical dramas with a med student.

When they'd started talking about moving in together, he'd naïvely only worried about the obvious problems. Of course Will was far from normal. He should have seen it coming.

He'd worried about the usual; arguments brought on by the proximity, Will deciding Nico wasn't that great after spending enough time with him- or worse still, Nico developing an intolerance for his significant annoyance.

If only he'd known, staying up all those nights worrying himself sick, that the unforeseeable was far more of an issue.

Will had endless pools of patience. They seemed impossible to drain. By Nico, anyway.

Not the spineless sort of patience, mind you. He was always able to call out the other when he needed to. But he always did it with boundless patience.

There was, Nico soon discovered, one exception.

To wind down after a long day filled with patients and medicine, Will liked to watch shows centered around...patients and medicine.

Which usually resulted in a fair amount of irritation.

Nico was sprawled out on the couch parallel to his boyfriend's. A book lay open on his lap, as if its contents would somehow diffuse into his head. He sure as well wasn't going to be able to read. Not over the sound of Will being loudly annoyed.

He sighed in resignation.

As if on cue; "Oh my gosh it's not cancer, you idiots."

Nico was so tempted to film him and use it as blackmail for a later point. Will was so busy being irritated at the inaccuracy of a TV show, he doubted he'd notice.

"Why is his addiction to painkillers such a huge plot point. You're  _doctors_! How do you not know how to detox from painkillers safely? A twelve year old who sprained their ankle once would be able to tell you how!"

"It's a TV show, Solace. They're not known for accuracy," he piped up.

"I know but. It's such a huge plot point! And it's completely wrong."

" I think I know how to solve your problem."

He gave a questioning hum.

Nico fished for the remote and pressed the power button.

"Better?"

Will stretched out across the couch and closed his eyes, "Come here." Nico obliged, shutting his book and throwing it onto the coffee table.

He curled up against Will.

"It may be pretty adorable when you get so worked up over medical shows."

"Huh?"

"I said you're an idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing an entire chapter entirely out of salt over a medical show?
> 
> It's more likely than you'd think


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadtrip drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has been in my phone notepad for over a year and idk what to do with it. So here you go, I guess

More often than not, it was about the journey instead of the destination.

The sentiment sounded like something that should be plastered across a middle school classroom wall, accompanied with an inspirational photo that had nothing to do with the words next to them. But Nico agreed with it nonetheless. He  _felt_  it in the base of some feel-good song that reverberated beneath his feet in time with his heart beats. He felt it in the dull motion sicknesses that burned his eyes and his head, easily ignored in favour of the spirited feeling that stung much like the icy wind of the AC. He wound down his window and smiled into the rushing air. He was tempted to laugh out his goodwill to the houses that were flashing past, but self awareness held him back.

Will, a strong contender for at least part of his good mood did it for him, whooping out a vocalization of his happiness. He leaned over and posted a piece of candy (a road trip necessity, in both their opinions) into Nico's mouth.

Will took the opportunity of the proximity to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Eyes on the road, genius," the target muttered.

He slid a hand into Will's knee and squeezed it affectionately.

Neither of them had any idea where they were going. Neither of them minded.

As cheesy as it sounded (another contender for the classroom wall), all that mattered was that they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\_(ツ)_/¯¯

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any oneshots you'd like me to write, please leave the idea below!


End file.
